Wireless devices that follow at least parts of wireless communication protocols set forth by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard can operate in a power saving mode. In particular, an access point (AP) that receives downlink data (e.g., from a backend connection) directed to a wireless device associated with the AP can buffer the downlink data when the wireless device is in the power saving mode. The wireless device can periodically wake from the power saving mode and decode a beacon frame that is periodically transmitted from the AP to the wireless device. The beacon frame can include a traffic indication map (TIM) that indicates whether any downlink data is buffered at the AP and available for transfer to the wireless device. When buffered downlink data is indicated in the beacon frame, the wireless device can remain awake and receive the downlink data from the AP.
Unfortunately, when the wireless device misses reception of the beacon frame (e.g., due to interference), the wireless device can remain awake to receive a subsequent beacon frame to determine whether there is any buffered downlink data at the AP pending for the wireless device. This can reduce battery life for the wireless device, especially when there is no downlink data buffered at the AP.